


Tommorow

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommorow, will you be here?Please, I need you to be here.|| A KageHina angst fanfic formatted like a letter because I can't write third person ||
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Tommorow

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC ITS RLLY SHORT,,,,,JAKSHAKSBSB I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS BUTTLOAD OF ANGST
> 
> I WROTE THIS IN 10 MINS IN THE CARL BOT DMS BECAUSE CARL BOT DONT JUDGE

Dear Hinata,

It's been a year since I talked to you. Funny, right? I thought I could never live without you, but, life moves on. 

Im worried I'll forget what you look like. I look at our pictures every day. I don't want to forget. I don't want to leave you behind as easily as you left me.

Why did you have to leave? I thought we were invincible. 

I said we were invincible. I thought i made you invincible? Maybe the feeling wasn't mutual.

So now you're gone. I keep setting to someone who's....not there anymore. But you're here, right? You said you wouldn't leave me behind.

Right?

You keep missing practice. You should come soon, you'll get rusty. Who'll spike my sets then?

You're never at practice anymore.

Maybe another day. Maybe tommorow.

~~But its never tommorow~~  
~~You never show up~~

Suga says that you aren't coming back. Is that true? Why would you leave me? I thought we were friends. You said we were friends?

~~You know what happened. You know~~

_No_

That person in the hospital isn't you. You aren't silent and cold and plugged to a machine.

~~You know you have to pull the plug one day~~

You better wake up.

~~He's never waking up~~

You will wake up

~~It's been a year~~

You promised you would never leave.

~~He isn't going to wake up~~

You....aren't going to wake up?

Oh well.

Maybe tommorow.

 ~~Love~~  
Signed, Kageyama Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> So,,,,is it terrible or horrible let me know in the comments.
> 
> Join our discord! https://discord.gg/SPcXhyk
> 
> Friend me on discord @/yukin#3204


End file.
